Harry Potter and The Dimensions
by XXXGokuDarknessXXX
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione visit Hogwarts as parts of it has been broken into dust revealing an evil power seeking over the dimensions, read as the gang try to defeat the evil flower overtaking Hogwarts and the world.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Anything unfamiliar to the Harry Potter can be easily summed up to a failure of knowing the deep lore of the universe and story of Harry Potter, so if you are a fan of any of this material in the story then please get off the story. Sincerely, XXXGokuDarknessXXX.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

It has been years since Harry Potter defeated the evil and wicked Tom Riddle also known as Voldermort, Harry Potter had a family aside from his sister's side, he enjoyed it until one mysterious phone call to Harry rang.

CHAPTER ONE: And then there were 3

PLATFORM 9¾ - 2:34pm

Harry just got on the train after getting an urgent phone call from Ron, it went on the lines of this. The phone was ringing, it was the middle of dinner, Harry was confused but curious at the same time. Harry picked up the phone seeing who it is, he took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Potter Residence, Harry Potter, how may I help you-" Harry asked. "Oh, thank the lords, at least YOU picked up, oh god-" Ron preached. Harry was confused, it had been months since Harry and Ron had time to chit chat, it was in the bar, they were discussing their lives and how nice it is without Hogwarts on them. Harry was surprised and also scared, it seemed almost as Ron had been attacked or worse! "Ron, what happened and what's going on?" Harry question in fear. "Hogwarts, the classes, the buildings, they've turned to dust!" Ron yelled over his lung. Hogwarts, in the, what had gone in there, good thing it had been a school day and Hogwarts wasn't coming in this term but on Harry's mind was more, was it the Death-Stalkers or worse? "What do you mean, how?!" Harry exclaimed. "Come to Hogwarts on the 23rd train of the afternoon!" It was 11:23 am back then, the Potters has early dinner. "Alright, I'll get my coat!" Harry exclaimed, and that's what led them here.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**CHAPTER TWO: Reunion**

The train was going fast, surprisingly fast, most of the passengers were Hogwarts patrol, most of them would teleport so it seems weird that they would be travelling on the train. I mean, the green vines are the strangest, it didn't seem dangerous or fatal, the vines are long around the wrist but it seems dangerous to have that kind of body biology but I mean Harry has seen weird. 'What if there just plant people, those exist right?' Harry thinks. Their eyes seem to be green and they wear tuxedos. Harry thought to speak with men but then Ron came.

"Hey, old friend," Ron responded. "Well, we haven't talked for long, the service is terrible." Harry smiled. "So, who else is coming?" Harry questioned. "Tried to call Longbottom but only Hermonie answered, and Draco surprisingly," Ron answered back. "Draco?" Harry exclaimed. Harry was confused, Draco, Draco himself. "He said he wanted to help this time," Ron answered. And then Hermonie came.

"Well, at least it's not London or The London Bridge," Hermonie said. "I heard Draco is coming-." The train shakes and stops at a grinding halt. Vines start appearing around the train, the grip on the vines tightens with all the green men standing up, they walk towards to all the "normal" passengers and then a gun comes from them.

"yOu WIll suRREnDEr aNd Will BE eXTErmINatEd bY oUr fORCes, sTANd bY." One of the green men says. The man pulls out his vines, the vines grab onto Hermonie's arm, the vines tighten and throws Hermoine to the ground. "NO!" Ron yells. Hermoine tries to get up, but the man makes it quicker and throws Hermoine to the wall where Hermoine cast a spell. "Incendio!" Hermoine yells with a smile on her face, and surprisingly the man bursts into flames with saying one thing, "The flower sent us, we are 'The Plants'.". "But, he was human," Ron questioned. "A man with vines on his wrists is not a human, Ron." Harry answers. All of the other Plants disappear also with the vines on the train, the rest of the other teleport reasonably, so with the gang.

They teleport and gasp, a hole in History class and at the top of where Dumbledore died is entirely gone. Millions and trillions of other vines are around Hogwarts with no Plants in sight. No teachers in sight and some students are injured with their eye colour fading in with green, all of the wizards are scared and looking through their spell books with no answer, Hogwarts is gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER THREE: WELCOME TO HOGWARTS**

It wasn't Devil Snare, it wasn't anything relating to Tom Riddle or any evil characters to the outside world or Hogwarts, everyone was either sad or died and yes there was Plants before. Not all the students were threatened, most of the older students were hurt but only 5 of them were killed by the Plants. After teleporting, Hermoine decided to take the job of a medic, Harry, Ron started to investigate the vines, they were moving but didn't act like the Devil Snare like say it was hurt or trapping anyone.

Surprisingly, Draco arrives by teleporting and is shocked by the stage that Hogwarts is in and runs to Harry and Ron. "What happened!?" Draco yelled. "These vines happened and also, thank you for joining us," Harry said. "This means nothing to OUR relationship," Draco exclaimed. "We're just frenemies." Harry shows the Draco the vines. "It's not like the Devil Snare but it seems very dangerous me, Hermoine and Ron were on the train were these vines attacked us. We don't know where it came from but all we know is that they have people from this flower?" Harry explained.

"I've never seen this, and I've seen magical weird scary things before," Draco said. "But this is the worst, also, I have a degree in biology and these vines are really fresh. This "explosion" probably happened really early or these are truly extraordinary vines." Draco explained.

"Well, look at you, a biology person," Ron responded. "It was the only thing I was allowed in, without it, I wouldn't be here. "But the problem is, these don't exist in any Hogwarts material, these are different from our world." Ron and Harry were surprised and turned to Draco. "So, you're saying this is from a world different from ours?" Ron questioned. "If that's possible, yes," Draco answered.

"If we can just enter Hogwarts without disturbing the presence of the vines. I mean, I'm not sure if need to not disturb it. But on the task, IF we enter Hogwarts, we can examine the behaviour of the vines and see if matches anything, we got an answer." "And if doesn't," Ron asked.

"Then we have to find the source of an explosion which is possible the source of vines, and investigate it." Draco answers "Bring Hermoine, she can be useful, in a sense." Draco demands. Draco yells for Hermoine to come and to use Bluebell Flames to get rid of the entrance-guarding vines.

The vines surprisingly disappear with the flames still staying. "Keep the flames while we're entering, get rid of it when we're in," Ron asked. They enter the room, the halls are filled to the brim of vines, it doesn't look like Hogwarts much, the gang searched the halls, no one in sight apart from vines and more vines.

A noise interrupted the gang, the sound similar to a rat scurrying through the walls and floors of a room but louder, suddenly, a vine erupted from the floor, grabbing on Draco's leg. "AHH!" Draco yelled. Draco falls to the floor, revealing a hole into the basement of the Hogwarts basement. Before they can react, vines attack through the walls, grabbing onto Hermoine's leg and throwing her to the wall, Harry and Ron run to the nearest downstairs but until then.

Vines trap the stairs and the behind of Harry and Ron, the vines grabbed onto Ron's body and threw it to the wall, his body and himself injured but fine, vines race to Ron, vines race to Harry's back, Harry grabs his wand and points the centre of the conflict and says one word. "Expulso."

The explosion burst the vines once racing to Ron bursts into blue flames, and the ones racing to Harry grab onto him but then gets thrown back from the flames flying Harry and the vines to the back but still damaging the vines but not killing it. Harry falls to the stairs passed out while the vines slither away, Ron gets up with blood from his head falling down his forehead.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Ron says pointing his wand to his wound, the blood disappears. Ron grabs on Harry's dirty jacket and shakes him and yells at Harry to wake up. Harry wakes up but slowly, he puts his bloody hand to his bruised head. "What happened?" Ron said. "I just exploded the stairs with explosion spell and then the vines went away, I guess," Harry explains. "No, to Hermoine and Draco." Ron reminds.

"Hermoine was thrown to the wall, which led her to, I think the basement and so did Draco," Harry answered. "So, what now, are they dead?" Ron asked again. "No, they're definitely alive," Harry answers again. "Also, walk back for safety," Harry reassures. Harry and Ron walk back, Harry uses the explosion spell, a hole reveals more vines than they ever saw, possibly even covering the whole thing.

Harry and Ron jump down to Draco healing Hermoine and also using Bluebell Flames against the vines, Hermoine gets up and hugs Ron so hard, "The source is there definitely." Draco points to the rusty door, Harry walks to the door and opens it and sees...a yellow flower. "Hello." The yellow flower says. "You must be Harry." The yellow flower looks at Harry with a devilish face and smile. "This day, this month, this hour. Everyone dies." Everyone walks in, "Who are you." Harry questions. "I've answered that many times with lines such as, 'God', 'The Devil'...Flowey." **FLOWEY** says.


	4. Chapter 4: Repent

**CHAPTER FOUR: REPENT**

Everyone was silent and confused, a flower, created all this? A speaking flower from an outer world, but two question remains, how and why. "Why did you do this?" Ron questions. "And why?" Hermoine asks. Flowey smiles, and look deep at Ron and Hermoine, they seem scared when this happens, green flashes over Flowey's eyes.

"So many questions, all can lead to cryptic answers and more questions, but someday, you'll see the answer." Draco ran at the flower with a switchblade he had been given by his father, "I'll cut you if you don't tell us, are you from this world?" Draco demands. The flower seems angry but happy, he looks into Draco's eyes and says "Stubborn little brat." Vines pop from the ceiling, putting Draco to the ceiling too.

They try to save him but a wall full of vines open and then, more vines appear but with several spikes around it, Draco was going to die. "No, no, I have a family!" Draco cries out. Flowey angry looks at Draco. "I had one, look at me now." One of the spikey vines holds on and tightens on Draco's right arm, the vines pull, one of the other vines grabs Draco switchblade and cuts on Draco's left arm leading to a brutal cut in the arm.

"AHHH!" Draco screams, with no surprise, the flower smiles more but with a terrible girn. Draco's right arm had been dragged off and dropped to the ground, blood gushing through the floor. The flower drops Draco, Draco crying. "Please, no." Draco cries but the vine holding his switchblade thinks other plans and slits his throat. Draco had been killed.

The wall of vines had fallen out, Harry rushes in and carries Draco's lifeless body and looked up at the ceiling, Harry screams. He drops Draco's body and looks at the flower looking at the Draco's grey face. Harry grabbed on Draco's switchblade and throws it at the wall. "And I thought you were gonna try to stab me, how pitiful." "You killed Draco, what for?" Harry questions.

The flower sighs in annoyance. "You kids don't know me, you won't even survive this without your limbs **TORN OFF**. So, you ask why do I do this, well it's a long story."

"I was a world filled with extraordinary and sometimes different people known as monsters. I was a different person back then, a goat humanoid as an heir to the throne but I didn't seek to be king. I had a friend unfamiliar in our world, and outside of the world of humans. He fell to our flowers and surprisingly survived, we took him as our own, it was my idea. I had been desperate for a brother, and then years past. A sacrifice, a battle and the fall to a god to an ordinary plant.

My world separated with a wall keeping us far from you disgusting humans, but YOU are indifferent universe than me, a universe I to travel to finish my deed." "And what was it?" Harry asks. "To be a god." Flowey answers. "The universe I was in is already in the rubble, with survivours yes but, if I can just get what I want. I can fully destroy my world and your world too, but the correct term for your world is 'dimension' while you call this thing I'm doing as...' genocide'.

So, why don't you leave my business, muggles?" Hermoine clenches her hands and looks at Flowey. "You idiot, how can you become a god, when you're just a monster?" "You are the rubble, you are nothing but something get rid of," Hermoine exclaims. "Oh, a mudblood-" Flowey insults. "**AVDA KEDRBA**!" Hermoine yells, the spell does no effect but surprisingly, only makes the flower strong and angrier. "You know, I told a lie, I'm already a god."

"Don't even," Hermoine speaks. "Then, fuck off." Flowey insults. "AHHHH!" Flowey grows, several hearts appear in different colours. The flower grows, a flash appears, Harry and Ron runs to the hole, and turns to Hermoine and waiting for her, Hermoine turns. "It's my fault, I guess, see you later." Hermoine repents. Hermoine walks to glowing flower, and throws her wand away, Harry and Ron fly up to hole and runs, several vines try to capture Harry and Ron and then.

A blue explosion starts and turns the vines into flames, Harry and Ron cry while running away, they run to the open doors, they head to the entry, and bursts the door open. They jump to the ground, Hogwarts exploded. Vines burning, suddenly, someone appears, someone big, someone powerful, a god, **OMEGA FLOWEY**.

**"Hello~!"** **OMEGA FLOWEY** responds. A blast hits through **OMEGA FLOWEY** TV a skeleton wearing a blue jacket holding a Bluetooth speaker playing rock music. "Hey motherfucker, remembering killing my brother!" More skeletons but the one that attacks **OMEGA FLOWEY **and glows with blue. "Yeah, eat shit!" The skeleton says. The caster fires a blue beam at the **OMEGA FLOWEY**, almost killing **OMEGA FLOWEY**, **OMEGA FLOWEY** grows his limbs back.

**"YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED FOR THIS?!" OMEGA FLOWEY** yells and runs to the skeleton. **"SANS!"** **OMEGA FLOWEY** says, Sans blasts again but makes **OMEGA FLOWEY** more hurt, he screams and blasts so many lasers you can't even tell how many. Sans teleports to Harry and Ron, "Hey, you kids alright?", "Yeah, what was the blast?" "I call the Gaster Blaster." Sans teleports a Gaster Blaster when **OMEGA FLOWEY** fires at Sans.

Sans fires back and smiles. "Take cover," Sans tells. "I'll bring him back to him as a flower.". Sans teleports to **OMEGA FLOWEY** and punches him to a hill, his god form stops, Sans flies to Flowey. Harry and Ron walking to Sans, Sans stands over the bruised Flowey, "You killed my brother..why should I show you mercy?" Flowey laughs. 'Heh, he was stupid anyway." Sans teleports a Gaster Blaster and charges up a beam. "In a fun way, yes." "Would you're brother love you if you killed me.:

Sans stops and gets rid of the Gaster Blaster. "No. No, he wouldn't." Flowey says with a laugh. "Besides, if you kill me, you know another me from another timeline will become a god and kill you," Flowey tells. "Then, why don't you figure out that this was a plan?" "What?" Sans says. Purple portals open with more **OMEGA FLOWEY** coming out looking at Sans. Flowey laughs, "**WHAT DID YOU DO!?**" Sans yells. "A cloning machine made by Alphys and a lot of planning. You won't have the maximum power to defeat all of them." "Yeah, but I can get help." Sans pulls Flowey's head.

Sans runs to Harry and Ron, "Harry, Ron, I need you to go back to time and go to my and his universe to head to our timeline and kill him." "The timeline is the 452 one and the flower is the goat, okay?" Sans tells. "But how were gonna get there?" Harry asks. Sans puts the time-travel ball. "Just type the dimension 'Undertale' and the timeline '452' in it and when you're done, teleport to the 'start point'. Go!" Sans dashes to **OMEGA FLOWEYS** and tries to kill them, Harry Potter pushes the button and shows a display, he types the code and then, they disappear.


	5. Chapter 5: A Challenge

It was quiet and the air was warm than rough back on the battlefield, the purple walls surrounding the halls of the unknown place with Harry and Ron standing in place with the time-travel machine, suddenly, a blue display hovers over the blue circle on the machine, it was Sans! "How is it there?"

Sans asked. Harry and Ron looked around, frogs jump around, white frogs. A sign shows, with the only text 'Ruins'. They turn back to the machine and Sans, "It seems confusing, what's the mission brief?" Ron questioned. "Alright, I'll give you some insight, you are 40 years back where I was 20," Sans answered, "You have to find a goat humanoid with a red-haired teen, and you need to kill the goat."

"Why would we?" Ron questioned again. "Because that goat is the flower and if the goat turns into a **GOD**, you are **DEAD**," Sans answered. "Find a gun and then, shoot the goat with the gun, I put in your pocket. You may ask how but, I have my ways.." The display stops and disappear, Ron walks back in frustration. "No, no, no, no, GOD NO!" Ron shouts. "Ron, please." Harry pleads. "Fuck off, Harry, I know I started this, but this is now the end. I'm done." Ron argues. "Then, why did you stay?" Harry questions. "Because-oh god, why did I?" Ron responds.

A goat humanoid appears walking with a red-haired teen, Ron and Harry turn to them. "Uh, who you are?" the red-haired teen said. "Chara, they must be visitors like you, they probably fell down like you!" The goat-humanoid said. "Fine, but Asriel, we have to do the thing." Harry and Ron feel confused, but this thing seems like the god part of this, so what would they do? "Hey!" Ron yells. They look at Ron, "Who's gonna be a god?"

7 hearts glow after that sentence, 7 souls, under Asriel shirt. Chara becomes angry, "Alright, let's just do it." Chara grabs onto Asriel's hand, they start glowing, similar to the flower. Ron becomes scared and curious, Ron runs to the two children but then, a flash appears, blasting Ron back to the ground. Harry takes out the gun and shoots the chest of Asriel, it bounces off Asriel to Ron's left leg and making it broken. Some has been born, Asriel Dreemur has been born. "Accio lighting sword!" Harry yells, suddenly, a sword appears on the ground with lighting on it. He points his wand to Ron's broken leg and says "Vulnera Sanentur.".

Harry grabs the lighting sword at the glowing, powerful Asriel Dreemur with the smiling Chara. Harry slashes at Ron, Asriel quickly grabs the sword before it can kill Asriel, Asriel smiles with the lighting glowing, Asriel grabs on the sword and breaks it, "Leave. My. Home.". Asriel kicks Harry to the wall, Harry bangs his body to the wall, Asriel flies to Harry and grabs onto his throat and pulls him up. "LEAVE." Harry aims at Asriel eyes, he shoots and it goes through Asriel, Asriel eyes suddenly come back, Harry is scared. "Fuck," Harry said.

"AVDA KEDBRA!" Ron shouts. A green blast hits Asriel, Asriel screams in agony, he glows more than before, he spins backwards to Chara, Chara races towards Asriel. Harry aims his gun at Chara's right shoulder, aim it carefully and then he pulls the trigger, Chara almost falls and then Asriel grabs on Chara's left hand and takes Chara to his chest, they start to grow more than ever and flash like a flashbang, they seem to morph, they grow taller. It seems almost like bear legs and feet, a wolf head and dragon wings and a snake's body, they have become Chariel. Chariel looks at Ron and Harry, it chuckles. Chariel puts its arms around his shoulder, he takes them out and yells. "HAAAAAAAH!"

Chariel dashes to Ron and grabs his legs and throws Ron to the door of a purple home, Chariel dashes again to Harry and throws him also the house, Ron hangs on to railings of the stairs of the home, a goat mother and large goat king enters the situation, the goat king holds a large trident, they seem confused. Chariel walks in at looks at goat mother and king. "Asriel, Chara?" The goat mother questions. Chariel smiles. "Toriel." Chariel says. "You are not my children." The king says. "You'll be gone, Asgore." Chariel says. "Excuse your tone!-" Asgore responds.

Chariel grabs and takes Asgore's trident and stabs the trident in Asgore's stomach and then, stabs Asgore in the throat. Asgore falls, Asgore turns into dust. Toriel is in fear, she backs, she prepares a flame, she throws the flame ball but it doesn't haven't any effect, it jumps at Toriel with his mouth enlargening, it takes a large bite of Toriel head, Toriel's body falls over. Harry walks down the stairs and picks up Ron, they walk down the other purple halls of the house, Chariel flies with its strange body at them, it almost seems like they won't survive this.

Chariel stands, it looks at Harry and Ron. "Well, at least **OMEGA FLOWEY** won't make Hogwarts look like hell." They are more scared than ever and Harry more confused and angry and scared. "How do you know about Hogwarts?", "Oh, the flower told us about a plan. He said that the skeleton would think that killing Asriel would kill **OMEGA FLOWEY** too. But sadly, the** OMEGA FLOWEYS** weren't clones, they were from different timelines. So, how do you feel from, the god, Chariel. He-no-I AM A GOD!"

"We're fucked." Harry and Ron say at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6: Another One Bites The Dust

Is it the end for fable heroes, with Harry and Ron even survive? Who knows, the only way to survive is to kill Chariel is whatever that comes to their minds, and the only one is. "We're fucked."

Chariel looks at Ron with a thought of a doomed fate for him, knowing for Chariel to know every move, easily the flower told Chara, Chara didn't care for Asriel but only for this tWIstEd world to be destroyed, so, Harry thinks. What kills a monster? A silver bullet, burning the victim, a stake to heart? "Accio wooden stake!"

Harry shouts, he throws the stake far into Chariel heart, it stuns him, "It's our chance, Accio baseball bat." suddenly, a baseball bat appears in Ron's hand, he swings the bat right into Chariel face, Chariel turns to bat with blood on his mouth covering the hit mark.

Chariel bites on baseball bat but still, Ron takes out of Chariel's mouth and hits him again throwing him to the wall with a nasty open hole in his mouth aside from regenerating the body, they think fast and do the last thing. "Accio RPG with a missile!" Ron shouts, he pulls the trigger, and then Chariel is destroyed, but not Asriel and Chara.

Asriel and Chara get up, bruised up, blood in the mouth, Asriel wants this to stop and Chara is angry, angrier. "You fucking ass-hats, Asriel, we are doing this again." "Chara, everything hurts, I don't want this anymore. We kill our parents-" "Shut up, stop being dumb, fucking try." "Let's just run, Chara, away."

Chara nods, they run away from Harry and Ron, Harry aims his pistol to Asriel's head, he resists. He holds on the gun and pulls the trigger, bloody spurts from Asriel's eye, Asriel falls down. Chara stops and turns around, and laughs. "Heh, heheheheheheheheheh. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" "Get fucked."

A red ribbon goes around Chara, he takes out a knife, her eyes turn red, Chara dashes in front of Ron, "Hello Ron, how desperate are you to kill me?" Chara responds. Ron smiles and turns to Harry "Go do your thing and save Hogwarts, Chara's gonna die." "This is suicide!" Harry yells.

"I know, but if you live, tell my story." Harry sighs, and looks through start point, he presses the button and looks at Ron. "Goodbye." "A choice, a fool would make so sadly," Chara spoke, stairs below were created behind Harry with an end to, an endless stair. Ron holds his baseball bat, and tries to swing it at Chara, Chara immediately grabs on the bat and breaks it instantly.

Chara kicks Ron in the balls, Chara charges her arm, more red ribbons centre around her arm, she punches Ron in the stomach before Harry can fall with Ron, he teleports away in his start-point. He falls to the stairs, he falls, he falls, and he falls, spikes appear and spikes appear **IN** him. Chara has killed Ron.

Back in the battlefield, Sans fights on alone with the other **OMEGA FLOWEYS**, and then, Harry teleports back and see this, Harry waits for 15 seconds, the **OMEGA FLOWEYS** don't disappear, Sans sees Harry and seems shocked, something is not right. Harry has to tell the news, "It's Floweys from different timelines, not clones!"

Sans is white, white than he was as a skeleton and suddenly, the **OMEGA FLOWEY** fires lasers at Sans, Sans gets attacked and flies to Harry, and gets up. "I'm 0.8, damn," Sans exclaims. "Harry, you have to go to back in time, find Alphys clone machine with my DNA and create multiple mes," Sans exclaims. "What if I come back, you die in this universe, in this timeline?" Sans chuckles. "I didn't tell you this but, when you use it, it was one second when you travelled with Ron-wait, where's Ron?" "Dead, and I'm going back, also, how did you do that display thing?" Harry said. Sans chuckled. "That's a question for another day possibly, you'll find it." "Well, time to meet Alphys." Harry pressed the button. A tree fell onto Sans, San carried, Sans is getting weaker.


	7. Chapter 7: Resident Alphys

(AN: Thank you for the views, I hope for comments to come in! Sincerely, **XXXGokuDarknessXXX**)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER SIX: RESIDENT ALPHYS**

Harry appears and stands, the trees are old, the snow seems rusty like metal and the buildings have holes everywhere and the wood from the building are like burnt charcoal. No sight for much people, vines are around the area, the same like at Hogwarts before.

Suddenly, Plants appear but more damaged, it seemed like a shotgun shooted someone in head but they were still some parts of a human. They all stare at Harry and run at him, they were unbelievably fast, but the same as a normal zombie. Harry had to run away to the nearest place that said 'The Alphys Lab'

He ran and ran but the zombie was almost faster than him, he looked at everything while running, he felt like he was walking around circles seeing the sign again 'Snowdin' over and over, suddenly, a cliff appears and ravine going on cliff starting and stopping Harry at his tracks.

The Plants stopped and pulled out their guns, vines appearing slowly approaching at Harry, "Mister Potter," the plants responded in better tone from their throat larynx, they almost sound formal. "You will be escorted by us, and exterminated by us." Harry backed away, slightly almost tripping into the ravine, the vines approach.

Harry thinks, either risk his life and escape from the Plants or turn himself in and somewhat escape from them, but he thought the only way he can escape is to risk his life. Harry jumped backwards, Harry swam towards away from the Plants, Harry had to swim faster, the vines started to follow Harry, Harry was scared he couldn't make it but all he had to do is to find a way to Alphy's lab.

The vines stopped and proceed to go away, that's when the ravine to get a little bit too fast, logs started approaching while swimming. He tries to get to land but all he sees a waterfall, he assumes he might die, Harry knew there wasn't a way for the caster to fly, but all he knew is that he was going to die possibly. He took a deep breath and attempt to get to the sides where land was. He swam faster than before, but the logs stopped him dead in the tracks, he grabbed on the logs and attempted to get up but all he can do is to attempt at least.

He fell off the log away from the waterfall but still, he couldn't evade, he started to cry, "Oh god, is this my death, the end of my story, how can this be?!" Harry cried. "Mom, Dad, Uncle, please!" The waterfall continues, he tried to take a deep breath and then he fell, falling from 979m. What a show, goodnight Harry, this might be your end. It felt so long falling, he thought he was dreaming, he closed his eye and landed in the water and everything went quiet.

Later, he woke up, he was passed out but mostly, he survived! So much for The Boy Who Lived, he saw that this land was far different than he expected, it wasn't like the snowy place he was but felt very hot, he took off his shirt and saw a building with the sign said 'Flower Survivours Faculty'. Harry walked towards the door and knocked on the door, "Anyone, Alphys, I'm not with the Plants." There wasn't any response. "Sans sented me!-" The door opened with a robot holding an AK-47, the robot had a nametag with the name 'Mettaton'.

"Alright bitch, Alphys doesn't want any business with the whore Sans, one-night-stand my ass," Mettaton responded. "Sans fucked you, wait, you have an orifice?" Mettaton chuckled. "Everyone has an orifice, honey, besides if you call manipulating him and forcing him to bend over fucking him then yes." Then, Alphys came in, she seemed like a yellow mini-dinosaur with a lab-coat. "Mettaton, stop acting so stupid in the apocalypse," Alphys responds. "Get in."

Alphys takes Mettaton off to the lab, Harry enters the laboratory, everything seems dustier. It seems like this lab has been here for years, used for many years but forgotten to time. "So kid, Sans sented you, why would he sent a random kid..strange of him," Alphys questioned. "He said you had a machine, a cloning machine and I have used his form to make clones of him." "If it's Sans then, you're screwed, you need Plants blood," Alphys explained.

"So, let's head to Snowdin and get the bastards and we're done!" Harry says. Alphys laughs. "Those bastards have weak blood, I study them for beginner tasks, the ones you need are downstairs," Alphys explains. "And besides, you need a flame to kill. So, that's why they stay at Snowdin. And I'm sure, you need the ones downstairs, those ones also guard the cloning machine and they're tough!" Alphys exclaimed. "Then let Mettaton go with me, and we'll kill the bastards!" "I mean, I do have a form I defeat with them, but my battery is low on that form, but I can still do it."

"Well, I guess you could, can you even make flame?" Alphys questions. Harry laughs. "Bitch, my wand makes flames." Alphys chuckles. "Stay safe," Alphys reassures. "The basement is yet but broken, everything is old and everything is covered with vines." Mettaton's body suddenly changes into a gorgeous body, Mettaton has turned into **Mettaton EX. **"Let's do this, bitch," Mettaton says. Mettaton and Harry walk to the basement door, they open it, they jump into the hole, the very deep hole, a rabbit hole. They land safely, the hallway is dusted, all the experiments had been slain by Plants, vines around the hallway and bodies and bodies all around.

"Don't worry, little child, at the beginning. No Plants had ever guarded the entrance of the basement, only at the middle and mostly at the end." Mettaton said. They walk down the hallway, they see a sign 'Past this, no coming back.'. Harry and Mettaton stopped, took a large deep breath and walked past. No sight of Plants, they walk towards and see beds and more corpses of monsters, "My god, they probably were survivors, hiding from the Plants."

Mettaton and Harry quickly dash to the door, they hear sounds, sounds of the Plants moaning. Mettaton opens the door and sees nothing and the sounds stopping, the hallways are filled with blood, the stink of flies and old deceased bodies. Mettaton looks around the corner, many of the Plants guarding a box reading 'Cloning Machine - Useless!' Harry points his wand at the Plants and says "Reducto" at all of the Plants, they turn to dust and ashes.

"Genius, using your little vibrator!" Mettaton comments. They approach the box, Mettaton attempts to hold the box of cloning machine, it is heavier than ever, Mettaton puts it down. "Whatever your name is, can you check this box." Mettaton comments. Harry walks to the box and opens it, there lies a button, big red button. "I'm sorry, but WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mettaton angrily shouted. "This is the wrong one, a decoy, a trap." They turn around with other Plants holding their guns and aiming at Harry and Mettaton. "Fuck." Mettaton and Harry said at the same time. "I know one trick but, can magical explosions really kill you?" Harry whispers to Mettaton. "If it gets us out of here than it shall," Mettaton says. "Aim," All the Plants say.

"Confringo," Harry whispers.

A blue explosion occurs, blasting and obliterating the Plants, Mettaton quickly dashes in front of Harry, making Harry have less effect on the explosion, one word comes as the last words of Mettaton, Mettatton's last words are "I least I have a better hairline than you!". Mettaton died from the blast created to save two of them, a noble act Mettaton but will further realise, a terrible mistake to make.

**TO BE CONTINUED - PART ONE**


End file.
